


Across the Ocean

by kyochisas



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Chatboard Adventures [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A bit of angst I guess?? Also headcanons aaaa, F/M, Fluff, Long-distance relationships, chatroom format, gundham is a DORK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sonia goes back to Novoselic for the holidays, she takes one of the only slivers of free time she has to talk to her boyfriend back in Japan - through the power of the Internet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Sticks up leg. And then the other leg.
> 
> :3c I'm not sorry
> 
> OK maybe I'm sorry about Gundham being OOC maybe. I just thought that with Sonia he would drop his Dark Overlord™ act,,,

**~Private conversation: [novoselic] and [supremeoverlordofice]~**  
[novoselic] Hello, Tanaka-san! :D  
[supremeoverlordofice] !!!  
[supremeoverlordofice] You managed to find wifi?  
[novoselic] Yes!! I had some free time, so I reconnected to the wifi in the castle! -w-  
[supremeoverlordofice] I’m so glad!! I don't want you to be caught up talking to me, though. Remember you have other duties.  
[novoselic] I know, do not worry. I only have a fraction of time today. Many people are excited to hear the princess is back for the holidays.  
[novoselic] Though… I’d much rather spend it with you. As selfish as that sounds.  
[supremeoverlordofice] /)///(\  
[supremeoverlordofice] I’m sorry I couldn't afford the flight over.  
[supremeoverlordofice] My mother’s surgery has taken a lot out of our budget.  
[novoselic] THAT ALREADY WENT THROUGH??  
[supremeoverlordofice] Yes… She's still in hospital, however.  
[novoselic] ARE YOU LONELY IN THE HOUSE NOW?? OH, I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE STAYED.  
[supremeoverlordofice] No, no. Sonia, it's alright. I have the Devas, don't I?  
[novoselic] OH. RIGHT.  
[supremeoverlordofice] Your caps lock is still on.  
[novoselic] Oh. Whoops. ^~^  
[supremeoverlordofice] :P You silly.  
[novoselic] Oh! I remember I had something to show you.  
[supremeoverlordofice] ???  
**[novoselic] sent ‘Untitled.jpeg’**  
[supremeoverlordofice] !!! What is that?!  
[novoselic] I promised you I would take photos of all the exotic species in Novoselic, didn't I?  
[novoselic] Well, this is a rare breed of bird that only migrates to our country once every 50 years. I was very lucky to capture it.  
[supremeoverlordofice] The colours are astounding…  
[novoselic] Yes! That is to warn predators of its poisonous feathers. If a predator were to pluck it's feathers, then it would be prime to eat. Like a cooked chicken! ^-^  
[supremeoverlordofice] Interesting… yes, remarkable! Please, tell me more!  
[novoselic] I would love to, but unfortunately, my princessly duties are to come first.  
[novoselic] I must leave.  
[novoselic] I love you, Tanaka-san! ❤️❤️  
[supremeoverlordofice] I love you too, Sonia. ❤️ Stay safe.


End file.
